Cuando Se Pierde Se Gana
by Sarameliss
Summary: Por perder una apuesta, Draco ahora tiene que acostarse con Ginny Weasley... ¿Que tan dificl puede ser? Fic dedicado a AndyWm por su cumple!


**Nota: En este fic no se tomara en cuenta el sexto libro ni la existencia de Voldemort. **

**Cuando Se Pierde Se Gana**

No podía ser. ¿Quién le había mandado a apostar que país ganaría el Campeonato de Quidditch? ¡Y no podían darle un peor castigo! Acostarse con la Weasley… Gryffindor… Traidora de la sangre… ¡Y una Weasley! Si por lo menos fuera bonita… ¡Pero ni eso! En realidad, no le había visto bien, pero por lo que si había visto, podía afirmar que no era precisamente flaca… Al contrario. Usaba unas camisas que seguramente fue de alguno de sus hermanos y una falda algo más larga de lo normal, tal vez para tapar sus flacas piernas. ¿Cómo podría acostarse con alguien así? En primer lugar: No quería. Y en segundo lugar: Alguien con ese físico jamás le podría producir una erección.

Se desvió de su paseo por la orilla del lago, y se dirigió hacia un pequeño y solitario claro que había encontrado no muy adentrado en el Bosque Prohibido. Le encantaba ese lugar, siempre le despejaba la mente. Caminó por unos cinco minutos hasta llegar al pequeño claro, cubierto de árboles, donde cabían por lo menos cinco personas acostadas. Era el sitio perfecto… Pero ese día no estaba tan perfecto, ya que la Weasley estaba acostada, durmiendo cómodamente… ¡Infectando _su_ lugar privado! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Se agachó para verle mejor la cara, lo cual fue inútil ya que una gran mata de cabello rojo se la cubría. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, y un par de segundos después, abrió un ojo con pesadumbre.

-Eres guapo, ¿sabes? –dijo la Weasley, sentándose, bostezando-. Lastima que seas tan, pero tan imbécil.

-¿Quién te crees? –Preguntó Draco, amarrándola por los hombros y tumbándola en el suelo, poniéndose a poca distancia de la Weasley.

-Ginevra Weasley… ¿Qué quieres de mi, Malfoy?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti, Weasley?

-Que aun no me has echado por "estar en un lugar en el mismo lugar que el rey" –dijo Weasley, con sorna-. Ah… Ya sé. Perdiste o hiciste una apuesta y ahora tienes que besarme, ¿es eso? Porque si es eso, yo no tendría ningún problema. Me gustaría besarte. Quiero saber si eres un perro que ladra y muerde –Draco no pudo responder nada, ya que la pelirroja comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. El no dudo ni un segundo en responderle, ya que al final tendría que acostarse con ella, y era mejor si los dos ponían de su parte-. ¿Conforme? –dijo la pelirroja, separándose de improvisto.

-En realidad, no.

-¿No? –Preguntó la pelirroja, alzando una ceja-. ¿Y en que consistía la apuesta? ¿Acaso tienes que acostarte conmigo? –Weasley le dio un empujón, poniéndolo a el sobre el piso y sentándose a horcajadas sobre el-. Porque si es así… -Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, dejando a la vista una blusa blanca, totalmente ceñida a su cuerpo. Draco se quedó sin aire al ver el cuerpo de la pelirroja. No era ni cerca de lo que el se imaginaba: Tenía una estrecha cintura y pechos grandes y firmes-… Si es así… Te jodiste –Y se rió tiernamente-. La única manera en la podrás acostarte conmigo seria violándome, y créeme, no te será nada fácil –Le dedicó otra tierna sonrisa antes de pararse e irse, dejando a Draco totalmente excitado.

OoOo

Draco se había preguntado como diablos hizo la Weasley para ocultar tremendo cuerpo. Llegó a la conclusión de que las grandes camisas que se ponía habían hecho que ella se viera más gorda. Pero lo que en realidad importaba ahora era: ¿Cómo se iba a acostar con ella?

-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… -Nott lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. Estas lento en lo de acostarte con la Weasley, Malfoy. Sabes muy bien lo que le hacemos a los que no cumplen las apuestas… Así que, agiliza el trámite –Terminó Nott, dejándolo solo en el oscuro pasillo.

-¿Qué te harán cuando no cumplas la apuesta? –preguntó Ginny, saliendo de quien sabe donde.

-¿Qué te hace creer que no cumpliré la apuesta? –preguntó Draco, acercándosele provocativamente.

-Ehh… ¿Qué no podrás acostarte conmigo?

-No estés tan segura –dijo el rubio jalándola hacia si y dándole un apasionado beso en los labios. La ciñó a su cuerpo, y Ginny puso sus manos en el cuello del rubio, mientras comenzaba a bajar peligrosamente hasta el final de su espalda.

Draco, por su lado, puso una de sus manos en la cadera de la chica y la otra en su muslo, levantándole delicadamente la falda, mientras su otra mano se aventuraba dentro de la camisa de la pelirroja.

Ginny, al sentir que ambas manos de Draco subían mas de lo necesario, se separó de el, dejándolo frustrado.

-No me respondiste mi pregunta, Malfoy… ¿Qué te harán?

-Y yo te conteste: nada. Te acostaras conmigo, Weasley, aunque sea lo último que hagas –dijo Draco en tono peligroso.

-No me asustas Malfoy –dijo Ginny-. Y ya te dije: la única manera que podrás acostarte conmigo, seria violándome… o para hacerlo mas sencillo, casándote conmigo.

-Ya veo… Quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio. Pero déjame decirte, Weasley, que eso es _demasiado_ anticuado.

-Puede ser anticuado, Malfoy, pero así lo quiero.

OoOo

-Ustedes nunca pusieron un límite de tiempo –dijo Draco, a su defensa. Llevar a la Weasley a la cama era más difícil de lo que alguien pudiese pensar. ¡La condenada tenia un autocontrol sorprendente! Lo más lejos que había llegado: Besarle el cuello y los hombros. Aunque también quedaba la opción de violarla. ¿Y para que negarlo? Lo había intentado. En su último intento, le había quitado la varita y le había amarrado las manos. Lamentablemente la pelirroja tenía una fuerza admirable en las piernas.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas cumplir la apuesta a los 40?

OoOo

-Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿Acepta como esposa a Ginevra Molly Weasley, para amarla y respetarla? –preguntó el juez, con voz solemne.

-Si, acepto.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿Acepta como esposo a Draco Lucius Malfoy, para amarlo y respetarlo?

-Si, acepto.

-Puede besar a la novia –Pero antes de terminar de decir esto, los novios se estaban besando apasionadamente.

OoOo

Comenzó a besarla lenta y cariñosamente. Sus manos le acariciaban la espalda, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa. Casi sin darse cuenta se quitaron el estorbo que representaba la ropa, y comenzaron a conocer cuidadosamente el cuerpo del otro. Draco comenzó un recorrido de besos por su cuello, bajando a sus pechos y entreteniéndose con los pezones de la pelirroja, que se arqueaba de placer.

Ginny, ansiosa de hacerle sentir lo mismo al rubio, se puso encima de el y comenzó a besarlo. En tanto, sus manos se hacían camino hasta llegar ante su virilidad, la cual comenzó a acariciar fuertemente, algo que Draco encontró delicioso.

Cuando Draco creyó que no aguantaría más, se puso nuevamente encima de ella y la penetró suavemente, produciéndole a Ginny un agudo dolor, que rápidamente se convirtió en placer. Ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo, dejándolos plenamente satisfechos.

-Cumpliste tu apuesta –dijo Ginny, después de un rato-. Siete años después, claro.

-Algo es algo –dijo Draco, comenzando a besarla, mientras sentían que la pasión resurgía de nuevo.

-Te amo –dijo Ginny, cuando apagaron el fuego que había surgido entre ellos.

-Yo también te amo.

**Otras notas:** _¡Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuursiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (Y para colmo cortito) Lo se, lo se u.u ¡Pero no te puedes quejar, Andy, tu eres mas cursi que yo! xD Espero que te haya gustado y otra vez felicidades por tu cumple! Que cumplas muchos mas! Bss!_


End file.
